


最近想的两个梗，来问下大家想看哪个？

by xihuan951805shiqi



Series: 死亡笔记/DEATH NOTE 相关同人文 [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), L月 - Fandom, 死亡笔记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihuan951805shiqi/pseuds/xihuan951805shiqi
Series: 死亡笔记/DEATH NOTE 相关同人文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	最近想的两个梗，来问下大家想看哪个？

1可能会是个长篇了（望天）

这两篇的cp都是L月。

1、

年龄差，养成系

L收养了一个孤儿院的孩子，取名夜神月，这个孩子聪明异常，且有偏执的正义感。

得到死亡笔记之后决定要成为新世界的神。夜神月这么做的原因有自我实现，也有想要得到L的认可。

因为夜神月从小暗恋L。在追捕基拉的过程中，L逐渐怀疑自己身边有内奸，最终怀疑到夜神月身上。

而月为了摆脱自己的嫌疑，几乎无所不用其极。

2、

PWP爽文

月被囚禁期间，L来到这里，要“睡”服夜神月，逼他说出真相。

夜神月不服，但是反抗未果。L表示一直想要跟月“试一试”，月有些懵逼。

但是随之想到可以利用这一点，杀死L。


End file.
